1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing an ophthalmic imaging apparatus configured to capture an image of an image subject in visible light and infrared light, an inspection apparatus used for production, an ophthalmic imaging apparatus, and an imaging unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fundus cameras are used to capture images of the ocular fundus for the purpose of, for example, diagnosing the ocular fundus and performing diabetes examinations. With a non-mydriatic fundus camera, the ocular fundus is irradiated with infrared light to carry out positioning and focusing and then irradiated with visible light to capture the reflected light as an optical image of the ocular fundus. The digital data can be used in various ways, such as in fundus examination and in digitally storing image data. One type of such fundus cameras includes an image sensor sensitive to visible light and infrared light. Such fundus camera captures images in visible light and infrared light by inserting an infrared-blocking filter, which covers the entire surface of an image sensor, into an optical path during examination and by removing the filter from the optical path during image capturing.
To improve the performance of image sensors, the image sensors are modified at a fast pace. As a result, characteristics, such as color tone, of the image sensors differ for each model number. Therefore, when the characteristics, such as color tone, of the entire fundus camera are adjusted, it is difficult to adjust the characteristics of the image sensor because they are influenced by the variation in the optical systems in the fundus camera.